


On Curse Words

by lilithiumwords



Series: Drabble Days [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a douche canoe.





	

"You... you... you're such a canoe!"

Silence fills the room as Hinata glares at Tsukishima, who looks thunderstruck. A beat passes, then Tsukishima starts to laugh, a mocking edge to his voice.

"Don't you mean _douche canoe_?" he taunts Hinata, who reddens.

"I don't want to say it like that! You're a canoe, though! A stupidly tall, horrible mannered canoe! I hate you!"

"Oh, I'm so disappointed, I couldn't reach the aspiring height of _douche_ today. I'll have to try harder," Tsukishima replies, his smirk lazy.

"Shut up," Hinata groans, turning away to sulk, and Tsukishima looks entirely too pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _someone calls someone else a "douche canoe"... or just a canoe, at your preference. Other character is just: ....what_


End file.
